


Pictures

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Nights [2]
Category: IT
Genre: Angst, Eventually when I continue writing it, I, M/M, Multi, Sad, did, do, it has a happy ending, this?, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill wakes up the next day , But his father isn’t to pleased with mysterious photos
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denrbough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier/Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kasbrak - Relationship, eddie kasbrak/richie tozier
Series: Cold Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Pictures

Bill was woken from his pleasurable slumber , When a fuzzy feeling overcame him . He let a little moan brush past his lips , He opened his eyes and he felt his stomach pit “ Oh - Nnng! “ He panted .

When he looked to his boyfriends he had finally seen that they had been sucking him off . Richie’s tongue danced over his tip cleaning off any remaining Cum .

Eddie must have been the one who had caused the orgasm , His face covered in white streaks . Bill couldn’t help but smile at the sight finally pulling himself to sit up but instantly regretted it .

He hissed in pain falling back down , his thighs burned and swelled painfully “ Fuck “ He muttered . Eddie gave him a questioning look , “ What? “ He asked Bill grinned sheepishly “ I might have fucked you a bit Too hard last night “ .

Richie gaze his shaft one finally lick before pulling away “ There is no such thing as fucking to - Oww! “ He helped when his back burned . “ Okay . . . Never mind “ .

Eddie rolled his eyes “ What time is it anyways “ He asked , Bill brought his wrist up to look at his watch . “ It’s - 2:47! “ He panicked jumping off the couch in desperate search of his clothes . 

Richie and Eddie did the same “ Where’s my - “ Eddie began before Richie threw his boxers on his face . “ Richie! “ He growled giving the other boy a sharp glare .

Richie only returned by patting Bills butt playfully the taller boy jumped almost falling over . 

Bill , Despite his throbbing thighs was the first to go giving each of his boyfriends a kiss on the cheek quickly saying goodbye . As he rode with Silver to his house , he spotted his father in the porch arms crossed and stern look .

When he made it to the driveway pushing silver down in the lawn he could feel his fathers anger from there . He gulped knowing it would be near impossible to avoid him , he was going to try the back door until-.

“ Where the Fuck have you been?! “ He roared , Bill felt helpless when he did “ I- I -I -I “ He cursed at his stupid stutter . He took a breath , “ I-I -I feel asleep a-at Richies “ He said hoping to god his dad would buy it .

He chuckled darkly , “ Then do you mind explaining These? “ He growled holding up three pictures . At first bill couldn’t see anything , until he got close and all the color in his face drained .

There was a picture of when he and Richie had a rather heated make out behind the arcade , that was only last Saturday . The picture was taken a good distance away , but you could tell who it was .

And then there was another one , Him and Eddie at the park cuddling on a Bench and talking , witch was just two days ago . But the last one scared him the most , It was the three of them in the cave .

Bill’s mouth went dry , That had been just after they all fell asleep - He couldn’t think . And he had no words but he tried “ D-dad - I-I-I-I know it looks b-bad - “ he was cut off when his dad’s hand swung across his cheek .

It hurt , Stung , not only psychically , but emotionally , his dad , the one man he had looked up to his whole life Slapped him . “ I don’t give a damn if you’re fucking gay! But you - Two guys?! “ He threw himself onto a chair .

“ You’re only 15 , I don’t mind if you date a guy - That’s what you’re teenage years are for - But - Sex?! And with two? You’re way to young to decide you want to do that! “

Bill wanted to yell back , He loved each of his boyfriends with all of his heart “ But aren’t you and mom HighSchool sweethearts? “ he mumbled . “ We didn’t start dating until after collage “ He spat back .

“ I don’t care , I love Richie And Eddie “ Bill hissed , His dad gave him a glare “ don’t care? DON’T CARE! I DON’T WANT MY SON TO BE LABELED AS A GAY WHORE! “ He roared .

Bill flinched , He wanted to cry , scream , kick , throw a tantrum . But he couldn’t all he did was run .

Run off the porch , Ignoring his dads screaming for him to get his ass back . He grabbed silver and began pedaling . He kept going until he couldn’t feel anything , Inside and out .

He closed his eyes taking a sharp breath , His bike hit a rock sending him flying off into the ditch below . “ Bill! “ A voice cried in worry , He probably deserved this didn’t he? After all he was just a stupid gay whore .

But all those thoughts stopped when Richie carefully slid down the ditch he had crashed into . Bill was glad to see him , he wanted to hug him , cry on his shoulder .

But then he wanted to punch someone when he saw Richies broken glasses with magnified his black eye . He had a busted lip , and there was a red mark on his throat .

“ O-o-oh my g-god - Richie wh-What the fuck H-happened?! “ He sniffed reaching out t his boyfriends face . Ignoring the pain in his arms , Richie shrugged “ I’m fine , But what about you? , You just flipped you’re ass into a ditch! “ .

Bill groaned suddenly all the pain kicked in , His legs felt even worse , probably from riding way to much . His ankle burned , and he felt like he had a hammer sent to his rib cage .

But all he did was kiss Richie , Desperately, He didn’t care he just wanted to be with Richie . Richie’s arms snaked around his waist quickly returning the kiss , Bill barely pulled away just to say “ I love you “ and pushed their lips together again .

Richie pushed bill off Bill was almost hurt by this but Richie spoke “ Eddie! What about Eddie?! “ Bill froze . Eddies mom wouldn’t hit him , would she? “ Whomever showed those pictures to our parents wouldn’t have passed on doing the same for Eddie “ .

Bill nodded standing up turning to pickup silver but he cried out as his legs gave up on him . Richie knelt down “ Oh shit , I forgot about you’re legs “ Bill whined at him for telling him the obvious .

Richie smiled pecking his lips , Carefully sliding and arm under bills knees and back hoisting the boy up . “ B-b-but si-silver? “ Bill asked longingly looking down to his bike . 

Richie grunted bringing Bill out of the ditch , Bill ached . So much pain , He had only then realized that Richie put him onto the grass above before sliding back down .

He grabbed bills bike rolling it into the bushes asking sure nobody could see it . They could deal with it later , but right now they really needed to - “ Ed’s? “ Richie looked up to see Eddie throw himself onto the ground breathing heavily .

“ Ca-Can’t - Cant - Bre-br-breath - “ He began to cough harshly , Richie climbed back up , tripping three times . But he got Eddies extra inhaler handing it to him quickly .

Eddie took it pressing it to his lips pushing down on the button desperately , he repeated this a few times until he got his breath back .

And then they just sat there , Not sure of what to do besides cuddle up to each other . But bill had to ask himself , ‘ Who would take those photos? , who would have the nerve to break in on their privacy and do that?’ .

But he couldn’t remain on the topic for long before he croaked out “ Guys? “ He asked . Both boys looked to him , worried , scared .

Bill didn’t want to have to say this , it would crush all of them but it might have been the only solution . “ I-I-I do-Don’t t-think “ He felt tears running down his cheek , great .

“ I d-d-don’t think w-we can be-be together “ When he said this he felt a sense of relief , but he still hurt . Both boys just stared at him , cold , heartbroken but Richie had to ask “ Why? “ .

Bill gulped , he sighed “ J-just - n-n-not Right now , N-not here , not with o-o-our parents “ He explained . “ M-maybe hen we’re older - W-hen we leave D-Derry , Maybe we c-c-can try again “ .

“ I-I pro-promise both of y-y-you that I’ll take y-you with me , When I-leave “ he held out his pinky finger to them . It was a long agonizing minute before he felt Richies wrap around it “ Guys - how the fuck is that gonna to work with three people? “ Eddie asked barely wrapping his own finger around theirs .

That day had to be the worst day he could Remember, they cuddled there for a long time until it got dark .

They hadn’t even told each other goodbye when They all went home to face their parents , the love between them started to feel nonexistent .

It was that day when they started seeing each other less and less .

Before Bill even knew it he was driving out of Derry , at last able to leave this hellhole of a town . Finally able to forget about that summer , He never wanted to remember- he had his whole life ahead of him .

But when he left , He completely forgot about the promise they made to each other . A promise that would not be brought up again for another 27 years .


End file.
